This invention relates generally to protective strip assemblies and more particularly, to bumper strip assemblies for protecting furniture edges, wall and display case surfaces and the like. Protective strip assemblies using resilient strip materials in various types of channels are known in the art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,592 and the patents cited therein. The protective strip assembly disclosed in that patent includes a metal channel capped by strip of a resilient material, such as rubber. The channel, which may be roughly rectangular in its outside cross-section, attaches to a surface to be protected. The channel engages the resilient rubber strip along the channel face that faces away from the surface to be protected. The rubber strip is therefore spaced away from the surface to be protected by the thickness of the metal channel.
Because a significant segment of the metal channel is exposed, injury may occur to objects that come in contact with the channel. It is also sometimes desirable for aesthetic reasons to completely cover the channel. Particularly, the resilient strip does not contact the surface to be protected. Therefore, the appearance of the assembly may be choppy and not suitable for refined use such as product display cases in fine stores, etc. Further, it is difficult and expensive to match the color of the channel and the resilient strip, both of which are visible. Further, small particles, such as food, articles being manufactured, and dirt collect in the juncture between the metal channel and the resilient strip, thereby rendering cleanup difficult.
It has been proposed to modify the known channel and strip assembly to permit complete cover of the channel. As can be seen in FIG. 6, the channel 518 engages the resilient strip 514 at latch points 542. To extend the base of channel 518 outward from points 560, to engage further extensions of strip 514, extending down from points 564 presents drawbacks. The resultant strip 514 becomes very complicated in shape and thus, expensive to make. Further, it is extremely difficult to mold the resilient strip so that all four of the thus needed latch engagement points will mate properly with corresponding points on the metal channel.
Thus, some of the principal objects of the invention are: to provide a protective strip assembly that permits the resilient strip to extend to flush up against the surface to be protected; to provide an assembly that presents a limited number of surface interfaces; to provide an improved assembly, the color of which may be easily and uniformly adapted; to provide a flush mounting strip assembly that is inexpensive to make and that may be easily and confidently assembled.